ditaliafandomcom-20200215-history
King Lincoln May VI
'Lincoln VI '(23 December 1590 - 24 July 1651) was first Prince of D'Italia, until the death of his father, where he became King of D'Italia and ruled from 1644 to his death in 1651. The first son of Lincoln V, he became Dauphin of D'Italia upon his birth. Lincoln's rule over D'Italia was brief, but notable. The African Articles he signed into law accepting African's into D'Italia established D'Italia as an elective monarchy subject to free election by the Damarican nobility. Early Life Lincoln was born at the royal Château de Fontainebleau, the first son of King Lincoln V and Victoria, Queen of Rhene and grandson of Lincoln IV of D'Italia. When Lincoln was six years old, Lincoln V arranged a betrothal to Amelia of Silus. Amelia was the second daughter of King Eric of Silus. On 14 February 1608, seventeen year old Dauphin married the Princess. Education Lincoln was tutored by Richard el de Riziro of Italy. Lincoln VI spoke English, German, Danish, Russian, and French. He took lessons in fist fighting (boxing), horse racing, and football. Personal Interests Being that he knew more than his siblings, he never wrote in his native language. He instead wrote in Russian or French. It was his way of keeping his secrets away from his family. He learned to ride horses at age twelve. He owned a total of seventeen horses to himself. Voyages Lincoln VI was Dauphin to D'Italia, so he had many responsibilities. At age nine, he began to sail with his father to make business transactions. After he married, he began to take voyages of his own. First Voyage On the evening of 3 August 1610, Lincoln departed from D'Italia with three ships. He sailed to the Riro Islands, owned by the people of Rive'. He stayed for four weeks and brought home twelve Golden Pheasant's and bread them. He also created two German Journals while there. Second Voyage 18 May 1639, Lincoln VI sailed with his son, Lincoln VII, to Africa where he discovered beings with darker skin. They stayed for one month. In that time, they learned most of the language. They traded goods with the Africans. For the sail home, Lincoln took two young girls from two different villages, and brought them to D'Italia. Marriage and Issue On 14 February 1608, Lincoln VI married Princess Amelia of Silus. Together the couple had three children. * Louise (12 November 1617 - 29 April 1658) * Lorraine (26 September 1622 - 14 August 1652) * Lincoln VII (15 April 1627 - 10 September 1675) Lincoln also had three illegitimate children. * Lillian (7 September 1624 - 1658) * Lucas (5 August 1627 - March 1699) * Lola (11 November 1628 - November 1686) Reign After the sudden death of his father, Lincoln VI was crowned King on 28 August 1644. His reign was brief, but he made major noticeable changes. The Kings Rule He created a documented list of Laws, which he called The Kings Rule. This document would soon follow the lives of future rulers of D'Italia. This document also stated that African's be brought over from Africa and be traded for goods. The Africans were to be treated fairly as slaves. African Slavery As said in The Kings Rule, African's were to be brought to D'Italia and treated as slaves for hard labor. They were to only be educated in The Kings Rule. Death At the age of 54, Lincoln VI suffered a heart attack while sitting on his throne. He died in his throne.